Friends Loves and Foes
by Purple Haired Freak
Summary: :PNew Cute guy...Pansy wanna be....Help me!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:J.k Rowling owns all the H.P characters  
  
A.N=this story will go by what you think I should make them do.Of course I'll put my own little twists but you get to decide who's with who .Who should get hurt and all those interesting details.Please review to tell me what you think should happen next....or e-mail me at witchling_13@yahoo.com...Be worned though.I rarely go anywere but here so it might take me a while to read it.  
  
luv ya,  
  
formerly Purple haired freak.  
  
(It changed back to brown*sniffles then sobs*)  
  
  
  
Friends Loves And Foes by:Courtney Ann Taylor  
  
Hermione Granger sat back in her seat in her parents' B.M.W. She was heading to King's Cross(platform 9&3/4 to be exact) and her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.*I wonder if anyone will recognise me?*She thought as she recalled her summer .A lot had happened . The least of which was studying. *Who would have thought that I'd do more than study during the summer.What will Harry think...What would Ron think?...Maybe I should go back home*She thought.Hermione seriously doughted they would believe her.Who would?She was the normally quiet,book worm,Misses know it all,bushy haired,won't date because it took up precious study time friend of the boy who lived.If she wasn't one of the smartest witches who had ever gone to Hogwarts she'd probably only be known as Harry Potter's best friend...That is until this summer came around.  
  
Where had our little heroine been you ask?Well, to answer that question properly you have to have know the facts...And believe me honny you can't handle the truth...so I'll lie.She spent the whole time locked in her room studying and didn't change a bit...OKAY..O.K...I'll tell you what really happened...just don't kill me...I need to finish High School!  
  
She wasn't planning on having any adventures when she left Harry and Ron.(Sorry I have to change the tense...hermione can tell this part better anyways and this way you'll think twice about killing the messanger)  
  
Really I wasn't .I was planning on studying.Those O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S are getting closer and closer...I need to study more.I would have succeeded in doing nothing but studying if it wern't for my parents.Some idiot muggle told them it was unhealthy for a teen aged girl to stay locked up in her room so they made me go out...they even locked up my books!That was just EVIL!If I ever find out who did it I'll have to remind myself that magic is not to be used in front of muggles and that killing people is illegal...Hey!I'm smart...may be I can hide it.Naw...It was probably Malfoy posing as a muggle to make my summer miserable. My parents even when so far as to send me to a muggle camp.  
  
No owls,magic,best friends since 1st year,home work(I was stupid enough to have it all done that first week),school books,studying,and any other NORMAL things .Just me and the muggle campers.Even worse it wasn't one of those cool science camps...it was *gasp* sports camp.Nothing but swimming(which I could deal with),wresling,soccer,baseball,basket ball,running ,general physical activity, and worse of all guys.Now usualy I don't mind guys but I had a feeling that a muggle version of Malfoy was probably going to be there. I cried the whole way there.The whole ten hour flight to Florida.Did I mention it was in America?They'll probably be going on and on about my accent....How was I going to servive???Wouldn't you like to know!!!  
  
T.B.C  
  
  
  
So ....What you think?What should happen next?Should she meet some totaly hot guy,fall head over heals then dump Victor?Should she get to know a bunch of preppy girls who make her over?Should she become depressed?HEY!!!I need to know!So just click that little button on the left bottom corner...YOU SEE IT?!?It's kind of lavander/blueish/purpleish?Yeah that's the one....okay click it...just once will do...COME ON!!!YOU KNOW YOU WANNA....pretty please with sugar on top?It'll make more of the story magicaly be typed by a crazy chick....If you don't then I'll just be forced to use my own ideas...*smiles evily*I have a realy bad gutter mind.You don't wan't Hermione to have to go though that do you?Even if you do write me a review so I know to.  
  
B.B.S  
  
C.A.T 


	2. The first day of my hellish summer

A.N:Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!!I was extatic over just one review!!!Luv bunches....Oh and I decided that some one from Hogwarts is going to be there!Can you quess who?  
  
  
  
Ch.2:First day of my hellish summer  
  
By the time I got to Teen Scene(the place to be and be seen this summer for an all around good time*chokes*)it was already dark so I went to my cabin.As usual I was the first one there.The other camper's would be arriving tommorrow. So I entered the Yankee's cabin(my cabin....I hate that name and who are the Yankees?)and set my stuff in the closet.Then I went to sleep where I had this horrible dream that I had to go to camp.No wait!It's not a dream.  
  
I got off of that rock they called a bed and looked around for a bath room.I found out that there are 2 big bed rooms with five beds in them each ,2 small bedrooms with just one bed each, a kitchen with a table that could fit at least 15 people in it , a living room with a bunch of chairs but no T.V,and 2 bath rooms.The 1st one bath room was blue and it had 3 showers,5 toilets,and one long mirror.The second bath room was light pink and it had 3 tubes,2 showers, 6 toilet stalls,and five sinks each with their own mirror.I went into the second one and took a freezing cold shower. I was hoping it would leave me at home with all my books spread over my bed but QUESS WHAT!!!!It didn't.  
  
I changed into a pair of kakie shorts and a plain mint green t- shirt then went to find their library.Well,it was a long walk because they didn't have a library.I mean come on!WHAT KIND OF PLACE DOSN'T HAVE A LIBRARY!!!!I'm doomed :( . On my way back to the cabin, I bumped into a blonde guy(quess who!!!).He looked kinda familair but I was a little dazed from my fall that landed me strait on my ass after my head hit the ground.  
  
"Sorry."He mumbled as he walked off...This day just couldn't get any worse...Or so I thought..I shouldn't have opened my big mouth.  
  
I returned to the cabin to find some of my cabin mates had arrived...and much to my surprise most of them were guys.My night mare just keeps on getting better and better. I sat down in the kitchen and hoped that no one would bother me.No such luck  
  
"Hey,what's your name?"An American blonde asked.She looked just like Pansy...Hopefully she wont act like her.  
  
"Hermione and you are?"I replied.  
  
"Names Patricia .So where are you from?"She asked  
  
"Englang.I go to a private school."I told her.  
  
"Oh my god!!!That's fab!Do you get to wear those cute little uniforms like Brittany Spears?"She asked.  
  
"I quess."I said.I wish she'd just shut up.To my relief another one of my cabin mates entered.My mouth dropped open. He was tall (6ft2),had brown hair that tickled his chim,and the most wounderful hazel green/gold eyes,and he was packing a six pack to balance his sleek upper body.I closed my mouth.Maybe this summer won't be hell.I was wrong.Patricia proved herself to be a Pansy wanna be by getting up and rubbing all over the guy.It made me want to puke.He brushed her off.I'm surprised he was able to.The Pansys of the world have strong grips.  
  
"Hey.I'm Gabrielle."He said as he offered me his hand to shake. I looked at it then got up.  
  
"Heromione."I said as I headed back twards the girls' dorm room.I laid down on my bed and drifted off into a wonderfull sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
DREAM @ @  
  
(  
  
* * V  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on her bed at the Burrow looking threw her basic spells level 5 .Just then Harry Potter,the boy who lived, entered the room. "Come on 'Mione.You can't study all summer."He said. I gave him a death glare. "Okay.May be you can but we need you to help us in Quidditch.We need another chaser."He told me. "But I hate flying."I mumbled as I put the books way. "We know but you wouldn't hate it if you could do it better then you can be on the team with Ron and me."He said. "Harry!"I complained.  
  
I woke up and bolted up.  
  
"Who's Harry?"Gabrielle asked.He was sitting on the bed across from mine. "What are you doing here?"I asked.  
  
"Counsilor Jill asked me to come get you....You looked to peaceful to be woken up."Gabrielle replied."So who's Harry?"  
  
"A friend from school."I said as I stood up and made my bed.  
  
"A friend?"Gabe(I don't like typing it out.)asked.The way he said it made it sound false.  
  
"Yes,One of my best friends."I said.He smiled  
  
"Come on .The rest are waiting for us."He told me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
SO!!!???!!!What ya think????sorry it took me so long.I suck at typing.Prommise the next chapter soon.  
  
Purple haired freak  
  
(I still cant convince my mom to let me dye it again) 


	3. ch3 my torturers

I'm back again....don't you just luv me.8P  
  
D:I don't own anyone....cept in my dreams.  
  
CH. 3:My torturers  
  
When we got there, I saw that there were 5 girls and 6 guys..that  
  
includes the counsilors.The guy counsilor(Jill)was about 6ft  
  
tall,short spiked blonde hair and a nice tan. He looked like he was a  
  
time bomb ready to go off at any second.I bet he didn't want to be  
  
here either.At least I'm not the only one.The girl counsilor had long  
  
blonde hair that reached down to her knees. Her name was Summer  
  
and she looked it. From her perfect tan to her manicured nail and her  
  
crystal blue eyes she shouteded summer.  
  
Then there were the other campers.Just by the looks of them I  
  
knew I was doomed.Patricia sat next to two guys I didn't know ...but  
  
believe me I wanted to...Hormones don't skip bookworms.We have  
  
them to.The guy to her left was a nice milk chocolate color with  
  
exotic green eyes and pitch black hair that was braided down his  
  
back(Alex).  
  
The second guy was 5ft7,had teeth my parents would be proud  
  
ofand the cutest dimples when he smiled....Hell was getting better  
  
every second.His black hair was nice and neat and his eyes were  
  
brown.(Zack)  
  
There were 2 other guys. The 1st one was curently gazeing at  
  
Summer's chest. He was 5ft3("Which is still taller than me"Purple  
  
haired freak wines....."Shut up and let me finish!!!"Hermione  
  
yells..."Sheez...Who new you had it in ya book worm!"Purple haired  
  
freak yells before dogging curses.) ,dirty blonde hair, and was kinda  
  
puddgy.(Michelle) He lookd like Harry's discription of Dudley. Same  
  
beady black eyes and everything.20 more pounds and he'd be an exact  
  
duplicate(double).  
  
When I noticed the last guy I knew my summer  
  
would be hell...Satan was already here.He had platinum blonde hair  
  
that had grown out in the past year to be a big mess....And what a  
  
beautiful mess it was.His ice grey-blue eyes could kill me and his  
  
smirk was the bane of my existence.  
  
"Malfoy."I said calmly.  
  
"You know each other ?"Gabe asked.  
  
"We go to school together."I said as I sat next to Draco.Gabe  
  
sat down on the arm of my chair.  
  
"Didn't know you wanted to get so close Granger."He said with  
  
a smirk on his face.  
  
"Keep you friends close and the people you plan to kill  
  
closer,ye of bad faith "I said as I looked at the two remaining  
  
cabin mates.  
  
One was extremly well built,had black short hair ,and  
  
stood 6ft tall.(Saha)I bet she could break Malfoy in half....this  
  
summer's looking up.  
  
The second had red hair and looked like Ginny except she  
  
had blue eyes.(Tina).  
  
We all introduced each other then Jill saw fit to interupt us  
  
before we could get to loud.  
  
"Alright.As you all know we will be sharing this cabin for the  
  
next 3 months.You all will be assigned chores to do around here.  
  
You girls have cooking detial this week and the boys have clean up  
  
duty.Breakfast is at 6:30 sharp.You rooms are to be cleaned by 8:00  
  
and you should be dressed and ready for your activities by 9:00 at the  
  
apsolute latest.You will wake up at 5:00 sharp for our morning  
  
exersizes.Lunch is when every you get your lazy but in here and make  
  
it and dinner is at 8:00 p.m .Any Questions?"He asked.  
  
I raised my hand."Do we have to do activities?"I asked.  
  
"If you don't do activities you will be with me the whole day  
  
and I'll make you work till you drop."He said.  
  
Malfoy raised his hand."Can we have company over?"He  
  
asked.  
  
"Now that's a dumb question Malfoy!!!Who'd wanna see you  
  
willingly?"I asked.  
  
"If you want me Granger just say so instead of calling me  
  
names....You never know I might just play with you."He said.  
  
"Don't give me nightmares and don't bring another Pansy in  
  
here.I don't want to have to kill you without Harry and Ron here."  
  
I told him.  
  
"What the book worm need back up?"Malfoy said.  
  
"No...just restaints."I said.  
  
"Okay SHut UP You TWO!!!"Yelled Jill."You may bring  
  
approved quests and now I think it's time for you all to go to bed"He  
  
told us.I went to my room after telling Gabe good night. 


End file.
